Castrated or postmenopausal women were used who received saline or doses of corticotropin releasing factors that did nor exceed 2 ug/kg every 90 mins. 11 women were studied, with only 5 completing the entire study with the 3 different dosages of CRF. The results showed that CRF had no effect on gonadotropin or prolactin secretion in the agonadol women. The most important finding was that with each successive administration there was a plateau in the secretion of ACTH but a continuous increase in cortisol secretion from the adrenal gland.